


Doctor's Visit

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: May 2019 Patron Rewards [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breast Inflation, Cock Enlargement, Cum Inflation, F/M, Impregnation, Netorare, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Feeling utterly unfulfilled by the lack of Naruto in her life, Hinata seeks out another way of getting her needs quenched. A clinic that's left other women better off both in terms of their moods and their bodies looking better than ever. Maybe it couldn't hurt to give that place a visit.





	Doctor's Visit

**Author's Note:**

> One of the three Patron rewards for May 2019.
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/ForbiddenArchive

The shinobi world war was long gone. Peace in our time had been attained. The next generation had taken over. Everything was just as right as it should be to the world at large. Wasn't it?  
  
Not to Uzumaki Hinata, wife to the Seventh Hokage Uzumaki Naruto. Sure, she loved her husband very much, and she loved their kids just as much. There was just a slight problem with how stale, things had gotten. They were happy, and everything was peaceful... but she didn't get enough time at home with her husband due to his insistence at making sure his villagers were equally happy.   
  
She didn't blame him for that kind of behavior at all, it was his way of repaying their trust in him. It just left her incredibly unfulfilled after the nights they shared. Those wild, unrestrained nights where he'd tap into every reserve of his power to just... satisfy her. That level of intimacy was unmatched and it left her wanting. It had been months if not years since she last had him all to herself at night, so one might understand her plight.  
  
The plight of a woman's untamed needs that just continued to build up over the course of the many lonesome nights. Her unpredictably animalistic arousal, which he had previously quenched with his Nine-tails-empowered cock, was just growing in his absence. As the black-haired married woman looked out of the window with a wavering smile, she sighed. She wished he could just come home...  
  
Without Naruto's presence, his wife had to seek out alternative methods of keeping herself satisfied. Hinata's mind started to wander as she thought back to the many toys that she had tried to make use of to quench her burning desire. Her cheeks flushed red as she slowly dug her hands into her blossoming breasts.   
  
The way her body had developed and matured made it quite hard for her to ever truly feel satisfied, with how her breasts had reached the size of beach balls, and her hips had widened to the point that she could probably birth a set of triplets with ease. Her ass, every little part of her curvy body even, was softer than ever. It made it easy to GET aroused, but it also meant that a single orgasm would hardly keep her satisfied for long.  
  
Hinata bit into her lower lip and drew a few quick breaths. She had to stop getting excited like this, it didn't help her in any way. She had to deal with this permanently somehow. Luckily, she had a plan in mind for her arousal to come to an end.  
  
A few nights back, her husband had brought back a bit of paperwork regarding a strange clinic that had appeared in the village. Everyone that stopped by ended up happier with themselves, and in some cases their bodies even seemed fuller and sexier. The only problem with the place was the lack of a license to practice. If the officials of the village didn't check it out on a deeper level, they might just be sleeping on another Orochimaru-to-be, experimenting on their patients and using Genjutsu to make them act as if it had been an entirely positive experience.  
  
At least, that's what Naruto told her. But... if people came back from that clinic with a smile on their face, maybe it wouldn't be the worst idea to go check it out? At the very least, she could tell her husband about the kind of things that happen at the clinic. There's no way that a rogue shinobi in hiding would dare harm the Hokage's wife after all.  
  
With her conviction affirmed, Hinata picked up the slip of paper that detailed the location of the clinic and walked out the door, heading straight for that seemingly seedy joint.   
  
\--  
  
A knock echoed against the wooden door. Then a few more. Then just one more for courtesy's sake. As the black-haired woman was about to knock one last final time, the door opened to reveal a black-haired young man with a cat-like smile. "Sorry, sorry! I was just a little busy with a p-" As he started apologizing for how slow he had been, he ended up receiving the last knock because Hinata didn't stop fast enough. "A... Aha, ma'am, I'm not a doorbell." He concluded rather awkwardly before stepping aside to welcome her inside.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." Needless to say, he wasn't the only one feeling the awkward sensation that the last hit left on him. Hinata had been just a little too hasty and impatient, but could she really be blamed with that eternal heat between her loins? A heat so strong that it assisted in coloring her cheeks red from the warmth that mixed with her embarrassed feeling? She didn't think so. At least, that's the excuse she used inside of her mind, and one that she hoped she wouldn't be called out on.  
  
The youthful boy continued to smile as the nervous air permutated within the clinic, especially after he shut the door. The silence let Hinata get a good look at him, and what a look it was. He was wearing black nurse's clothes with a subtle red trim from head to toe, complete with a set of black stockings to accentuate his femininity. It was as if he was fit for bedside matter rather than whatever was going on here... It actually made her feel a little more at ease. Maybe the place really did earn the good reputation it had.   
  
"Ma'am? You've been staring into the air for a bit, are you alright? If you're feeling ill, this really isn't the place for you. This is more of a cosmetic clinic than a medical one." The young man said with a touch of worry in his tone, snapping Hinata's train of thought back into place.  
  
"No, no no, everything's fine. I'm just a little surprised." She replied, her head still as red as a tomato as she tried to brush the young man's worries aside.  
  
"Oh? Surprised at what?" He replied in turn, clasping his hands together down by his crotch to try and look more approachable. He was a charming young fellow, almost as infectiously pleasant to talk to as Naruto when he was young.  
  
"That a clinic could be run by somebody as young as you. You do have permission to run this place, right?" She concluded as she took a few steps further into the main part of the facility, shooting a few glances around as she familiarized herself with the place. Nothing seemed outright strange and malicious, barring the place where the patient was supposed to sit. A single chair, not decorated or anything, and there seemed to be scraps of cloth laying around on the floor. Did he not tell the patients to strip?  
  
"I... Aha..." The young man stammered before he whistled innocently. He... had just been caught by one of the most powerful women in the village in terms of influence. "I... Really should get around to that, yes." Knowing that he couldn't keep up the facade, he admitted to the truth and bowed in apology. Remarkably dignified for a youth like him, which just helped him rub off on the older woman that much more.  
  
Hinata tapped her chin a little as she looked at the strangely ordinary chair, before turning to the young man with a slight smile. "How about this, then?" She chimed as she stepped closer to him, almost dwarfing him as her confidence made her seem that much larger. Her mature body certainly helped with that, the young man backing away ever slightly as his pale cheeks flushed red from his forehead brushed up against her bosom. "You show me what makes your clinic so special, for free, and I'll make sure you don't get reported to the Hokage for unauthorized medical jutsu practice. How's that?"   
  
The mention of the Hokage made the boy realize just who had come to visit him, and he hastily began to nod in an attempt to avoid pissing off the wife of the most powerful man in the village.  
  
"Gooooood. Now, I'll just take a seat in this chair of yours, and you'll get started." Hinata winked at the young man before she took a few steps back and lowered her rump onto the chair, her arms crossed as she watched the boy with anticipation in her eyes. Her nether region was throbbing from her teasing, and she craved sweet release. If he could just grant her that, then everything would be golden.  
  
The young man took a deep breath as he took up a position behind the chair, slowly gathering his chakra into his palms before proceeding with the procedure. He needed the utmost concentration to carry out this technique with the exact amount of precision that it demanded. Otherwise, he'd cause untold harm to the recipient’s body. Considering the recipient in this case was the wife of the biggest man in the village? Yeah, he'd prefer to stay calm and concentrated to make sure she'd end up improved.  
  
Ox. Boar. Hare. Tiger. The four hand signs were performed with impeccable speed, and before the Hokage's wife properly registered what was about to happen, the young cosmetic practitioner dug his hands into her maternal mounds. He squeezed, he rummaged and he even pulled on those wonderful emblems of womanhood, pouring every little bit of chakra into the milky tanks as he possibly could.  
  
As the young man used his technique, the heat within Hinata started to spread all across her body. The moans that flew out of her mouth confirmed that this was indeed what she had been craving for so long. A loving and forceful fondling... But that was hardly the only thing she experienced. The heat running through her was gathering in her bosom, and before long.  
  
Her eyes widened just a little as she heard her clothes start to rip. She... He was... He was making her grow! No wonder the other girls that had visited the clinic ended up looking like they had reaped the benefits of being a mother without any of the downsides, they had experienced a jutsu that made their curves pop out with the help of the young practitioner's chakra!  
  
And it felt so good! Why had she never felt this way about being touched by Naruto? Just the boy's fingers digging into her clothed breasts made her feel so fulfilled, to the point where she didn't know if the juices running down her thighs were a result of her arousal running havoc and making it clear just how much she wanted to feel a dick inside of her, or if it was because she had already hit a climax and she was too turned on to realize it.  
  
Regardless, the more the young man fondled her, the more her breasts started to strain up against her top. It was threatening to tear it apart completely, to the point where the black-haired youth leaned across her shoulder with a tinge of worry on his face. "Ma'am, I can stop if you want me to-"  
  
"Don't stop!" Hinata's shouting cut the youth off, only to be released by bitch-in-heat-like panting as she shot a glare into his eye... a glare consumed by baser pleasures. The heart in her eye made that all too clear. He had let her unrelenting needs run amok, and she damn well expected him to satisfy them.  
  
The young man was briefly stunned by the way she suddenly shouted at him, but he soon returned the needy glare with a foxlike grin and a needy expression of his own, his crimson eyes returning her needs with a vow of his own. She would be leaving his clinic a changed woman, that much he would guarantee.  
  
With their needs now in complete sync, the young man shoved his fingers into Hinata's nipples, piercing straight through the cloth as he poured his chakra straight into the outlet of those mountains. Her tits slurped up the energies he was outputting, growing and growing until...  
  
RIIIIIIP  
  
The pressure that her expanding bosom had put on her clothes was just too much. The cloth had completely torn itself apart, leaving the former Hyuuga topless. Not that she minded, it just meant that her new... 'playmate' had easier access to her tits.  
  
And what a pair of tits they were. With all the chakra and warmth rushing through them, it was hard to properly gauge just how big they had gotten, but they had at the very least doubled in size. It was incredible. Even touching them just a tiny bit was enough to make Hinata's pussy overflow with a small river of juice, small orgasm after small orgasm adding to the heat running through her body.  
  
The young man smiled as he let go of her breasts and shifted positions. He took a stand in front of her as he ran through the same hand signs that had started the technique, but this time he replaced the ox with the ram, and then he put his hands to his crotch.  
  
Within just a few moments, his clothes had ripped off his body by the sudden growth of his own rod, ready to ram into any of the unfulfilled wife's ready holes. What a rod it was as well, having grown to the size of his own torso. If he wasn't careful he'd break somebody with a cock that large. Of course, he already knew how and where to use his meaty pillar...   
  
He didn't even need Hinata to give her approval, the way their eyes met was more than enough. The way their lusts had intertwined was unbreakable, and just a single look was enough to affirm that.  
  
The young man grasped ahold of his patient's breasts and immediately shoved his rod between them, grinding the sides of his rod up against them and raising their collective heat through the friction of meat meeting meat. The warmth radiating off their bodies heightened their mutual arousal, as the clinic filled with the sounds of their respective moans. A young man and a neglected wife, cemented in a perverse coitus. If anybody saw them, they'd both be shamed... but they didn't care. They wanted to fuck, and that's what mattered.  
  
The cosmetic practitioner bit into his lower lip as he shoved his rod so far forward that it pushed out of the top of the older woman's cleavage, the tip of the enlarged rod brushing against her chin as it throbbed. It ached for release, and the way it enticingly rested in front of her face was ever alluring. So alluring that Hianta couldn't help but give it just a tiny little lick. Just a little inch of teasing.  
  
That little show of affection was enough to tip the young man over the edge, and a few dollops of seed slowly travelled up his cock, the bulges carrying the goop visible on the outside of his mast. With every bulge that reached the tip, a splash of extra thick and almost gravy-like cum splurted from the tip, showering down on the Hokage's wife with little resistance on her part. Her head, her tits and the chair that she was still sitting in were being absolutely smothered in the white gunk, and she didn't even seem a little phased. If anything, she was enjoying it. The way she licked the goopy seed off her face certainly made it seem that way.  
  
Despite the fact that he had just emptied out his balls with an impressive amount of cum, the young man was hardly done. He pulled and performed his jutsu once more, reinvigorating his nutsack this time as it started to grow in tandem with his cock, sloshing around plenty of that thick and viscous substance that Hinata was quickly growing to love. Her eyes followed the swaying sack as her new partner just stood there, letting the sight soak in before he went back to work.  
  
Like the crevice between the tits before it, this time the cock pushed its way straight into the unfulfilled young wife's breast, penetrating through the nipple with remarkable ease. The milk that had subtly start to leak over the course of their last little moment of pleasure had presumably lubed the hole up and made it easier to penetrate. The smirk on the young man's face when he realized how easy it was to push his cock in made it all clear however.  
  
Instead of just devoting himself to a single hole, the unlicensed practitioner pulled out of one of Hinata's udders, before pushing it into the other one. He continued this cycle of swapping breasts a few time, pushing his cock as deep as it could go again and again, until finally, he couldn't take any more. But he wasn't about to let just one of those mounds get all the sloppy seed, oh no. Instead of just letting it all go into one tit, he spaced his loads out.  
  
Once one load had shot into one of the two melons, he quickly swapped over to the other one to let out yet another load. And like the routine he had used to swap tits before, this one carried on until his cock was well and truly empty, By the time he had pumped it all into those two mounds, they had grown to be at least triple their original size. If anything, the two tits were making it so hard to see any other part of Hinata that it was almost losing its erotic appeal. That is, if the way her cock-widened nipples drooling cum and milk didn't serve to heighten her appeal that much more.  
  
However, he did expend what felt like every droplet of cum from within his manhood. His cock was deflating and his sack shriveling up as it lost all semblance of vigor. He had been tired out from repeated usage of his technique, which made sense as it expended a great deal of his chakra to enhance somebody's body. The sheer amount of energy he had expended was starting to steam off him, like the heat that was gradually venting out of his mouth.  
  
But the moment he locked eyes with Hinata one last time. The moment he locked eyes with her eternally thirsty heart-filled eyes. He just knew that he had to give it one last push. So, despite the damage it could inflict on his body, he used his technique one last time, refilling his cock to its absolute limits. The amount of chakra gathered in his cock was steaming off it, giving it a super heated appearance. A look that made the neglected wife's pussy continue to drool out juice aplenty.  
  
With his cock reinvigorated, the young man grabbed ahold of the former Hyuuga's sensitive and enormous tits and spread them apart, revealing the waterfall that was her touch-denied pussy. She couldn't touch it as a result of how much he had made her grow, and nobody had touched it for quite some time in the way that she craved. His cock was going to be the first thing in ages that would satisfy the needs below, that much was certain.  
  
The fraudulent medical practitioner pushed his cock forward and straight into that needy hole. The pants that were still in the way were not an issue as they were quickly torn apart by the meaty pillar's direct trajectory and force. The second the cock slid into Hinata's lower lips however, both erupted into a mutual climax. Their expressions melted into pure pleasure as they both came together. The young man had barely pushed himself in, and he didn't even get an inch further before all his strength left him.  
  
What also left him, was his last gallon of spunk. Even though he had only gotten a few inches into the older woman's pussy, he was still nestled nicely inside in such a fashion that it was hard to not fire off with the intent to fill her womb. And indeed, that's what ended up happening. Despite the cervix that kept the passage to the womb closed, it stood no chance against the gut-punches that were the young man's concentrated globs of cum. The viscous matter smashed its way into the Hokage's wife's womb, filling the insides in mere seconds as her belly started to balloon outward from the sheer volume. There was no chance of any of it spilling out either, as it was all way too thick to slip its way out of the pulverized cervix. By the time he was reaching the end of his rope, the wife's tummy had grown to the size of an exercise ball, if not larger. He hadn't even used his jutsu on it, and it was already showing comparable results. It was a great idea to use his jutsu to enlarge his own rod, it seemed.  
  
As the young practitioner fired off dollop after dollop of seed, his vision suddenly started to blur. He had really expended every last bit of energy, and it was just being gulped up by Hinata's ravenous cunt. He was losing consciousness, and there was nothing that was going to stop that. All he could do, was tilt himself forward ever slightly as his eyes fluttered to black, his body collapsing against his patient's enlarged body.  
  
The last thing he saw before it all turned to black, was the pleasure-struck and love-filled smile upon Hinata's face...  
  
\--  
  
Once the two of them had recovered from their little bout of intimacy, Hinata waited until night time to sneak back home. After all, with her new bombshell of a figure, plus the cum sloshing around inside her womb and breasts? There was no way she could head home during daytime, especially since she had lost her top in the process. Although for how much she had drained the young man, the way she seemed no worse for wear was... astonishing to say the least.  
  
"Well, I'll make sure to tell my husband that there's nothing to fear about this place. And in exchange..." The reinvigorated wife chimed as she put her finger on the re-dressed young man's chin, lifting it ever slightly to look him straight in the eye. "You'll help me out every now and then. You'd love to help alleviate the Hokage's duties, wouldn't you?" Hinata finished, her tone sounding way too playful for what she was suggesting.  
  
While the young cosmetic practitioner would usually offer a cheerful remark, he had been tuckered out by using his jutsu so much that he could only offer a cat-like grin and a nod. More time alone with a woman like that was more than welcome in his eyes.  
  
"Good. I'll see you around then. Make sure to make everyone just as happy as you've made me." The former heir replied as made her way out of the clinic, alluringly swaying her hips and ass side-to-side just to tease her new partner a little more, before the door closed behind her.  
  
The young man wiped his brow as he looked at the mess they had made, milk and slimy seed flowing around on the floor while he started giggling a little to himself like a prankster would. "Perhaps I should... Expand the scope of my operation..." He mused to himself as a different coat of chakra started to envelop his lithe form. Much like he had managed to satisfy Hinata's needs, she seemed to have awakened something within him after she had practically drained him of all his chakra. Something that craved much more than just her... Something with a thirst just as great as hers.  
  
The Hidden Leaf Village would soon be unrecognizable, thanks to the chemistry that had bloomed between the two on this very day. Nobody would know what hit them, until it was too late.  
  
Least of all the Hokage himself.


End file.
